


Burnt Brownies

by tommysinful



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Blow Jobs, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-06
Updated: 2015-09-06
Packaged: 2018-04-19 06:57:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4736969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tommysinful/pseuds/tommysinful
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry is a baker and Louis accidentally lets the brownies burn. So he makes it up by giving Harry a very nice blowjob.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Burnt Brownies

Their was one thing about Harry that Louis adored and that was his baking. Don’t get him wrong, he loved everything about his boyfriend, but when the younger man would pull out eggs, butter and flour, what would come out of the oven was something so delicious that you had to chew it slowly because swallowing it down too fast was an abomination. So walking into his shared flat in east London his nostrils were bombarded with a smell that was unmistakable, Harry was busy in the kitchen flitting around making something that would have Louis gaining weight just by looking at it. He toed off his shoes and set his guitar down near their squishy couch and hung his coat over the back. Walking into the kitchen he saw that curly head of hair was leaned down and his pretty little tongue stuck out slightly over a bowl of batter he quickly cracked an egg into. 

“Mmm baby, smells good.” Louis said making his way over and planted a kiss behind the taller man’s ear and wrapped his arms around his waist. 

“Hey Lou, how was practice?” he leaned back into the embrace. Louis squeezed him slightly then moved to sit on the counter knocking over the bag of sugar. “Oops, sorry Haz.”

“S’alright.” he chuckled scooping up the granules that would no doubt plague their counter top for weeks to come. 

“Practice went well. Liam wrote a few new songs that we’ve been tweaking and trying to place in our set. But guess what? I’ve got great news!” his eyes crinkled in the way Harry loved and a smile lit up their kitchen.

“What is it boobear?” he asked leaning into the fridge to pull out the milk.

“Well you know Ed Sheeran?” the suspense was killing him. He wanted to tell his boyfriend of five years over the phone but with news like this had to be face to face.

“Of course I do, you didn’t stop playing his album for three weeks. Why?”

“Well our manager sent a demo of me and the boys doing some of our original stuff and” this was it “Ed actually came by our studio to listen! And it gets even better. Harry. HE WANTS US TO BE HIS OPENING ACT ON HIS TOUR!” he squealed out. Ed was extremely popular in the UK and his fame was picking up across the pond in America as well. Having Lou’s band open for him, a three manned concoction of him on vocals and guitar, Liam on bass and vocals, and Josh on drums and keys, called WARN!NG, would be what would propel their careers into the music industry.

“Lou! That’s fantastic! I’m so proud of you!” Harry bellowed dropping his whisk and crushing his lover into a hug. “But wait, you’re gonna be leaving though? How long?” he said, sadness washing across him. Yeah his boyfriend did do gigs that required him to be gone sometimes but those were usually a week tops, this time he was to be going on tour with a famous musician across the entire United Kingdom and Ireland.

Louis’ smile fell a little realizing that he would be gone away from Harry, something he hadn’t really thought of since he was bursting with excitement and nerves. “Seven months.”

“Oh” his head fell a little and he started working on adding the cocoa powder and milk to his mixture “but hey, this is great. Finally you can play for huge audiences and stuff now. I’ll be alright, just gonna miss you. A lot.” he shrugged.

“Yeah, I’ll call you everyday. I’m going to miss you too Curly.” he laid a hand on his shoulder.

“Well, might as well use the time we have now until then.” his dimples shone with a large smile crossing his face now pouring batter into the pan. He was making double fudge brownies that would end up swelling out the little pouch of Louis’ tummy. He hated it with a passion but his boyfriend would nuzzle it whenever he could getting lots of “stop” and “I’m fat, don’t love me” in return.

“How was the bakery today?” he pondered, licking his lips at seeing how gooey those brownies would be.

“Eh, not bad. Zayn and Niall had had a fight this morning before coming in so there was a little tension but I found them later on in the storage room snogging so I guess it cleared up. I don’t know how those two can live and work together, must be exhausting seeing each other all day long.”

The taller leaned down to open the oven and placed the chocolate filled pan on the rack. The heat hadn’t even begun cooking through it but the smell came with a deadly force straight to Lou’s face.

“Well I wouldn’t mind if you were in the band, I mean you have an amazing voice babe. But yeah I can see where you’re coming from, but they’ve been together longer than us so something must be right.”

“Yeah I guess so. As much as it sucks to not be around you all the time, absence does make the heart grow fonder and I am quite fond of you." making his way to embrace him “So I’ve had an extremely long day and I am in desperate need for a shower. Can you check on these in twenty minutes? They should be done by then.” he pulled his shorter boyfriend in and kissed his nose.

“Yeah no prob, think of me when you’re in there.” he winked slapping his arse.

“I always do.” and he was headed down the hall to let hot water rinse off his day and the small dusting of flour he somehow always managed to get in his hair.

Louis made his way over to the sofa plopping down on it with a lethargic sigh. He grabbed his guitar and idly strummed familiar chords that he could probably play with his toes if he tried and just thought. He was so lucky. Finding out that after all their hard work of being a band and struggling to be on stage, they were finally going on a legitimate tour with one of the biggest acts in the past decade. Still baffled as to how or why Ed Sheeran of all people would want their band, who usually played open mic nights at bars or hole in the wall clubs, to open for him. Ed had said “You lot are great. Totally the right sound I’m looking for.” Later on the four men had went to a pub and quickly became friends over pints and laughing and jokes. Louis was pleased that him and the boys made such a good impression especially since the two acts would be sharing a stage and have their names on the same bill.

The shower came to life down the hall and his mind snapped quickly to thinking of the tall man who was probably just stepping into it. Harry. God he loved him, that was another thing he was lucky with. Harry was gorgeous, smart, caring, affectionate as all hell and he could cook like nobody’s business. And thank the heavens he could because Louis was shit in the kitchen, he couldn’t even properly make eggs on toast, to which his boyfriend would make him almost every morning. The two brown haired men had been together for five blissful years and lived together for three so far and everything was perfect. He smiled remembering how they had first met that night long ago.

It was when Louis and WARN!NG were together performing at some pub down the road filled with hipsters and young college students, the show was horrible, getting timid claps and rolling eyes from people younger than they were who held an air of being ostentatious about them, they weren’t better than anyone else, they just thought they were. But being on stage in front of people was where he felt alive and even if they were astronomically terrible, he’d still get up there and do it, telling his band mates that they were going to practice even harder. So after their set and the three were putting away equipment, a pair of bright green eyes stopped Louis from setting his guitar in the case. 

“Hi, you guys were great.” came a low gravelly voice that made shivers run down his spine. He turned around to be floored by the most angelic looking being he ever witnessed. He was taller than him by a few inches, with dark curly hair framing his face and alabaster skin. But what got him losing his breath and forgetting any semblance of speech was his smile. It was a wide breadth that caused two of the most charming dimples ever to pop into his rosy cheeks and he stuttered a response that came out a lot faster than he intended.

“Hawewerecrapbutthanks.” he rushed forward, blood surfacing on his face and causing his temperature to rise. “Sorry.” he muttered lowly after.

“Well, alright yeah it wasn’t the best but whatever, your voice is incredible. I’m Harry.” and a large hand was extended to him, he took it tentatively in his own smaller one. He felt dwarfed by this tall slender man with marble skin and colossal extremities and enjoyed how soft the hand encompassing his was.

“I’m Louis, thanks for watching the show.”

“Sure thing Lou, could I uh” scratching the back of his neck with the hand he had just been holding the smaller mans, missing the contact of it already “could I buy you a drink?”

Louis blushed even harder this time and grinned looking towards the floor. Alright be cool Lou, be cool. “Yeah, that’d be lovely.”

Harry’s smile got wider and his eyes lit up with glee and the two men walked over to where the bar held copious amounts of liquor and beers. They both sat and sipped on less than sobering drinks throughout the night and talked until closing time, they shared stories from their childhood and growing up in their towns far away from London. Harry was amazed that this enigmatic creature before him was so funny, sweet, and he was beautiful as well, plus that voice of his when he sang. It could make the angels jealous. Both told of siblings and parents and how they made their livings as well. Harry worked in a bakery he had opened with two of his long term friends Zayn and Niall, Louis worked during the day at an insurance company but at night he would perform wherever would take him. He had mentioned that one day, once they were being booked more often, he’d quit that damn company and get out of his stuffy suit at last. They hit it off splendidly, laughing at each other’s jokes and touching each other in small gestures of kindness and care.

Hearing last call from the bartender and being shocked at how late it had gotten, time really does fly when you’re having fun, they made their way out of the pub holding hands. Either one didn’t know who actually reached for the other but neither one complained or moved to release the slightly sweaty palms and small circles being rubbed into them.

“So where you live Haz?” Louis slurred looking at the taller man who he was definitely smitten with at this point, liquor not withstanding.

“Across town, gotta get a cab. Hope one comes by soon. If not I’ll just walk.” he shivered in his coat. It was uncharacteristically cold tonight and he pulled the collar of his coat around his neck.

“Nonsense” his hand making a brushing gesture “I don’t mean to be forward, but I only live two streets away. You’re welcome to crash at my place if you’d like. Leave tomorrow when it’s warmer?” he admonished.

“I don’t want to be a bother.” getting a scoff in return from the blue eyed man.

“Come on Harry, let’s go.” 

“Thanks mate. That’s real sweet of you.” Harry positioned his hand a bit more firm around the smaller man’s and they stumbled down the street.

Later on in Louis’ flat, with him straddling the curly haired mans lap, both shirts thrown to the floor and lips were swollen from abuse, he sat back farther disjointing their mouths and took in all the glory of Harry’s long torso. He was slender and his abs poked out through the creamy skin flanked by those unbelievable “V” cuts on his hips. He rested their foreheads together, both were panting heavily and tasting the breath filled with lust that escaped from plump lips and wet tongues. “I don’t normally do this, the whole hook up thing. But fuck Harry...”

“Me either, but we don’t have to do anything.” he gulped for air and laid his large hands against the warm skin of Louis’ hips.

“Nah, I want it.” Louis crashed their mouths together again in heated battle. 

Harry lifted Louis up and carried him to the bedroom where they fucked three times that night. They both explored the lithe body that was making them moan in ecstasy and beg for more with each flick of the tongue and pressing finger. After their final session, both men completely worn out and Louis being a little more than just sore, they collapsed with Harry on top of him. “Fuck Haz, that was...” he trailed off catching his breath.

“Yeah, yeah, you’re amazing Lou.” gasping for air he placed light kisses to his shoulder. They fell asleep shortly after that wrapped up in each others arms in post orgasmic bliss and Harry never left after that. The two were officially a couple two weeks later and had stayed strong ever since.

He smiled at the memory of how their first raucous night of love making went and his pants did tighten thinking of it, especially since the shower was running and he could just imagine beads of water trailing down hard muscle and dipping into crevices that he knew all about. But he was jarred from his dirty thoughts when he smelled something acrid like smoke. Shit.

He flew from the couch tossing his guitar not as gently as he’d like and barreled into the kitchen seeing black smoke coming from the oven. “Shit!” he yelled and threw open the door to it and even more smoke poured from it. Scrambling to find something to grab the pan with he knocked over more utensils and bowls that had been left on the counter, finally retrieving a thick pot holder. He pulled out the blackened brownies just in time to hear a frantic Harry running in, stark naked with water falling from his curls. “Lou! Are you alright!?” he yelled, surveying the now demolished kitchen and decrepid excuse for a dessert.

“I’m sorry Haz, I forgot and now I’ve ruined everything. I’m so so sorry.” he pouted and tossed the ruined confection into the bin and turned on the fan above their stove to clear the air.

“Aw babe, it’s alright. I thought you got hurt or something. Don’t worry about it.” he giggled seeing the pitiful sight of Louis pouting. It was so childish but the most adorable thing he had ever seen.

“No. I ruined your brownies, and I’m more upset because I wanted some, but yeah I suck. I wanna make it up to you.” walking over the spilled condiments on the floor and shattered mixing bowl.

“You don’t have to do anything. Shit happens. I can always make more.” shrugging, he didn’t notice how Louis’ eyes were starting to blow out.

“Oh love, but I do.” stopping directly in front of Harry and gripping his soft flaccid cock that was still wet and pulling on it’s shaft making the blood rush to it. Harry was easy to get hard and even easier to turn on. 

“Oh, ohhh. Babe you don’t...”

Louis was too fast for him because before he could even finish his sentence, the older man was on his knees and had popped in the semi-hard cock of Harry. There was one thing that his boyfriend could do and that was suck dick. He may not be able to cook to save his life, his feet smelled often because he never wore socks, and he was quite messy almost all the time. But he could suck the chrome off a Cadillac.

“Fuck Lou.” he whispered, carding his fingers through light brown fringe. He was being devoured, he could feel the rough tongue scraping against the underside of his hardening length and a small hand was massaging his damp balls. Louis bobbed his head slowly taking it in just farther than the last time he went down on it, slowly pushing the tip into his tight throat making Harry buck his hips a few times. He hummed around the fully erect shaft sending vibrations his boyfriend could feel all the way to his big feet still pulling his balls down and felt how full they were of cum.

Louis pulled off to look up into the relaxed face of Harry, his eyes were dark and glassy while his hand pushed and pulled the foreskin over the bulbous head “Taste so good Hazza, so good” he cooed to him, almost sending Harry over the edge right there. The sensitive head was being brushed by calloused fingers and his balls were massaged by the same and seeing how innocently his boyfriend spoke such filth had him melting on the spot.

Louis sucked the leaking cock back in with his hand gripping the impressive girth next to his mouth, hollowing his cheeks and increasing the suction. His head moved faster, picking up speed and friction, making Harry tremble and had to grip the counter to just stand. His other hand was still placed on the kneeling mans head feeling how Louis was now turning it over and over to one side making his mouth and hand slick with spit, twist over his aching cock. He was so close now.

“Lou...” he whispered signaling he was close. Louis sped up even more, how he could be faster and suck harder was still a mystery, pulling on the leaking cock harder and flicking his tongue on the slit each time he pulled back. He could feel the massive dick in his mouth start to twitch and awaited the familiar salty taste of his boyfriend that he loved so much. Harry let out a clenched teeth “FUCK!” as his body released the procured load of cum. His body jerked forward slamming his cock straight down the mans throat and dumped spurt after spurt of himself. 

With Lou’s face buried in his pubes he felt how much bigger his boyfriends cock got when it pulsed, swallowing down the load and sucking it clean slowly afterwards, leaving a quivering Harry in his wake. He stood up to kiss his lover gently, still tugging his member, and smiled at him softly. “Sorry again for burning them.”

“I might need you to burn stuff more often if I can get that in return.”

With a playful slap to the ass and a “go get dressed” he left the room, throwing on sweats, to come back and help clean up the mess he hadn’t even made. The two later on sat on the couch cuddled with each other watching the telly and basking in each other’s company. Out of nowhere, Louis leaned up from his position and placed a chaste kiss to his surprised boyfriend. 

“What was that for?”

“Just cause I love you.” he grinned and settled back into his lap.

“Oh, love you too baby.” he returned, stroking lazily through the hair atop the head that preoccupied his lap.


End file.
